1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method for removing oil from a material. In particular, the present invention is a novel method which recoverably removes oil from a material and allows the material to be reused.
2. Discussion of Background:
The desorption of oil from oil absorbent materials is a prevalent industrial process. As a result, the current art contains a variety of different methods by which oil is removed from a material. What follows is a brief overview of the art's current state.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,079 issued to Guymon sets forth a method wherein oil filters are crushed while being simultaneously washed with a surfactant. The crushed oil filters are then reprocessed into steel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,455, issued to Marcel, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,197, issued to Marcel, both disclose a system for removal which includes subjecting the oil containing material to squeeze rollers, a solvent shower, and a centrifuge. Thereafter the material is dried to restore it to a reusable condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,566 issued to Bond, teaches a special emulsion of citric oil-in-water that causes the waste oil to separate into three layers: an oil. layer, an emulsion layer and a waste layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,856 issued to Steimel Sets forth a process where an object is degreased, washed and dried in one location. This is accomplished by tilting the axis of rotation of a centrifuge and by operating the centrifuge at different speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,892 issued to Logue teaches a device for use in cleaning oil filters. The device contains means by which various sized filters may be cleansed.
However, there remains a need for a oil removal process that is simple, effective and allows the recovery of the oil as well as the restoration of the material to a usable state.